hiraishin no jutsu
by Lara Vadhelars
Summary: Naruto found a strange kunai on a battle ground, with a seal on the handle.   English isn't my mother tongue, so if you find some mistakes, tell me and I will learn!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Kyubi's chase had begun. Sasuke and Madara lead the chase.

Naruto was alone, all of his comrades were fighting the jinchuuriki. Alone, he had to face Sasuke and Madara.

He tried to run to put some distance between them, but Madara kept appearing with his justu. Suddenly, Naruto was cornered he didn't have any weapon anymore and his chakra level was very low.

He couldn't put himself in Kyubi chakra mode without risking his life.

One more Odama Rasengan and he will run out of chakra.

Sasuke wasn't in better state, without Madara, he surely had been defeated.

He started to run to Naruto, Madara behind him, with a Raikiri in his hand.

The Odama Rasengan hit the Raikiri and everything became blank. The shock wave swept everything in its path, sending rocks and trees in the air.

Madara retreated in one second and came back right after the jutsu died.

Sasuke and Naruto fell exhausted. Madara was about to give naruto the last blow, when Naruto tried to hit him with a strange kunai.

He found it when the rocks fell apart. It was very strange with three peaks and a yellow sheet on the handle.

But Naruto wasn't seeing it right now, he was trying to save his life with all he had.

All of a sudden, a yellow flash appeared between Madara and him.

Very shocked by the appearance, Madara escaped with Sasuke on his shoulder.

Naruto looked at the man in front of him, blond hair, white and red coat, and then he collapsed on the ground, exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_**Naruto's POV**_

I feel dizzy, my head hurts. I try to open my eyes but there is too much light, I can see anything for a few second. And then I see Sakura upon me, her hands are shining as her healing chakra flow upon my injuries.

As I start to remember, I scream sitting in the bed:

-Where is Sasuke? And Madara? Where am I?

A punch hit me right in my face and made me lie down again.

-Don't push yourself Naruto! I'm trying to heal you baka! Don't ruin my work!

- Sakura-chan, where are they? What happened?

-I don't know. We were trying to defeat the dead Jinjuuriki when all of sudden they escaped and we found you lying on the ground unconscious, with a blond man next to you. Kakashi sensei was very shocked I heard him muttered "sensei". But before we can see the man he disappeared. Did you see him? Do you know who is he?

- I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I didn't see him well.

-Ok Naruto, rest a little, your chakra won't return before hours. You're in konoha's hospital. Since every enemy left, we came back to our village.

I look at her whil she leaves the room.

_Who was he? _I keep thinking about the blond guy._ He wasn't too old. And I swore he looked like Dad… It's not even possible, it wasn't him. I must rest, my mind is very confused._

As I dive into sleep, I thought of him.

_**Narrator's POV_ **

In the hokage office, Kakashi explain to Tsunade the event.

- Do you who is he, kakashi?

-No Hokage-sama. But I will find him

-You must return in 24hours, we don't know when the battle will restart.

- Yes okage-sama.

And then with a cloud of smoke he disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

_** Kakashi's POV**_

I ran through Konoha to reach the point where we find Naruto and the blond man. It was not far from the battle field. I made my way in 2 hours at full speed.

As I enter the forest where Sasuke and Naruto were fighting, I scanned the area to find _his_ chakra.

I stop right where the Odama Rasengan hit the Raikiri.

- Kakashi?

I turn to face my opponent, Sharigan and chakra ready, a kunai in my hand.

Half hide behind a tree _he_'s staring at me. He had covered his chakra very well, I couldn't feel it.

-Who are you? I ask

- Don't you remember me?

-You should be dead… Is this Madara's jutsu? I won't forgive anyone who uses this to put us down! I shout angrily

-I don't know anything about this. But I'm alive and I'm here because I used my favorite jutsu. You should be used to this. Can't you trust my chakra, Kakashi? Do You need another proof?

- I need to bring you back with me to meet Inoichi and Ibiki… They will be very interested in you!

A little sigh escape his lips as he answer me

-Ok, if I let you bring me to these two, will you trust me?

-This will depend on what they'll found with you.

I was angry but I managed to keep my temper.

I throw a kunai with a cable to keep him with me without him moving around. He let me do this, he doesn't even move as I bind him.

-I'll put a cloak upon your face so you can anything and anybody will see you.

So we start travel back to Konoha. I thought we couldn't move as fast as I usually do alone but surprisingly, he can follow me even bind.

As I lead the way, I ask one question I have in my mind.

- You told me you use the hiraishin no jutsu. But you need to have a seal to find your destination. Where is it?

- The blond boy had it. It was a kunai like the one I gave you on your first Junnin Day as a present. Like this day, I felt somebody in danger. I thought I recognized this chakra. I was wrong.

I won't say a word to _him_. Ibiki and Inoichi are better to get real information, and as my mind was in turmoil, I might let some slip through my lips. It's too dangerous.

We're not very far from konoha, soon ANBU teams will sense us, and he won't be able to do anything.

He interrupts my thoughts

- How old are you now?

- 30 this year.

At my answer, he slow down, looking at me shocked. I hear him mutter something I just hear "17 years".


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

_** Naruto's POV**_

After my wounds healed, I get out of the hospital. A lot of shinobi were hurt during the battle, so I must leave my place for another.

I'm wandering in the streets, thinking about this man.

I can't get him out of my head. I must know who he is. Is Madara's jutsu used on my father corpse? I'll kill him for doing such a thing, he can't touch my Dad, and I won't let him corrupt his memory.

Yondaime Hokage was a great shinobi who died for Konoha and for me. He's a hero, I can't let this happen.

A sullen rage storms in my mind as I imagine Madara upon my Dad. I will make him pay for this!

_** Kakashi's POV**_

I bring him behind the village were nobody can see us. I don't want my nakama to have false hope.

An ANBU team spots us, soon we're surround by elite shinobi.

-Kakashi-sempai, who is with you? We need to check your chakra to let you pass.

-You can check me, but this man is a prisoner. I bring him to Ibiki, I want you to tell Godaime to join us at the Intelligence Division. She can find some of information, he might have, very interesting. Tell her he's the man we found next to Naruto.

The tiger mask turns his head to another ANBU with Bird mask, which disappear after a quick nod.

-We follow you to make sure it's not a trap.

_He _stayed silent during the sharing. I can't understand what did he want, why was he send here…

We move to the Intelligence division without speaking, ANBU around us to prevent an escape.

_** Narrator's POV**_

In the hokage office, Tsunade was reading reports, thinking about the events.

A Bird Mask ANBU appears in front of her.

-Hokage-sama. ANBU Team n°3 spot Hatake Kakashi enter in Konoha with a prisoner. He was going to the Torture and Interrogation base. He asks me to bring you there. He thinks you can be interested in him, he is a man who was with Naruto Uzumaki before they send him to the hospital.

-He found him already… All right, I'll go. I must get out this office before going mad. Shizune, you come with me.

The ANBU disappear as Tsunade gets up from her armchair.

_**Naruto's POV**_

Without noticing, I walked right to the Hokage building. As I stare at it, I see Granny Tsunade and Shizune walk out of the building.

I hear Shizune speak.

- Tsunade, who is this guy?

-I don't know, Kakashi told me they found him next to Naruto, when he was fighting Madara and Sasuke. We will find who he is with Inoichi.

As I hear this, I hide my chakra and begin to follow Granny Tsunade. I'm an ANBU now, I can access everywhere, without being stop by anybody.

If Inoichi is involved, it's mean they're about to interrogate _him_ in the T.I base. I will go here by other road.

I walk calmly in the opposite direction, and start to run slowly at first then at full speed soon after. I must arrive before Tsunade, but with a longer path. I must hurry. I put my mask on while running through a shadow.

After a while running from roof to roof, I see the IT Head Quarter.

I slip inside the building and begin to look for the interrogation room, to hide among other ANBU soldiers.

I manage to get there before Granny Tsunade. I enter the room with 3 other ANBU members.

I can see him, in face of Inoichi, bind with cable, a cloak upon his face. Kakashi is right behind him, his Sharingan ready, a kunai pointed at _his_ back.

Suddenly, Tsunade make her way through the door.

-So, who is he? She asks Inoichi

-Hokage-sama, I was about to start. Kakashi remove the cloak, so I can read his mind.

As the cloak fall in front of him, everybody gasp.

It was really _him_!

Minato Namikaze, aka, the Yellow Flash of Konoha, the Yondaime Hokage, was in front of us!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

_It was really him!_

_Minato Namikaze, aka, the Yellow Flash of Konoha, the Yondaime Hokage, was in front of us!_

_**Naruto's POV**_

But there is something wrong. I don't have the same feeling when I'm looking at him than I saw the other dead Juunjuriki.

-INOICHI! Don't dream and read his mind. I need to know if he IS Yondaime, where did he come from and why he's here.

Tsunade voice brings us to ourself.

-A war is running, right now, we don't have time for dream.

-Yes Hokage –sama.

Inoichi put his hand on Yondaime head. We can't hear a sound, everybody's waiting.

I try to be patient. I try to calm.

Kyubi's voice calls me.

**-Hey Kit! **

_-What's up Kyu?_

**- Don't you feel it? This man's Chakra? Don't you know it?**

_- Yes… I recognize it… But… Kyu… You saw him die… It can't be him. He told me what happen 17 years ago when I tried to remove your seal._

**- I know what happened but I trust my senses.**

_-What do you mean? Is he re…_

-Impossible!

Inoichi's voice cut my conversation with Kyubi.

Tsunade look at the two shinobi.

-What is it Inoichi?

-He's Yondaime, not a corpse on a jutsu! He went th…

- Stop!

Tsunade turn to Ibiki.

-Ibiki I want a room with sound kekkai.

-Yes Tsunade-sama.

-Minato- Tsunade begins- You must stay in this room alone. I'm sorry but I need to think about this situation.

I watched the scene with awe.

It's impossible, I… I really see my father, not a chakra form, but in flesh. I feel tears in my eyes…

A hand grabs my shoulder.

-I known it was you, Naruto.

-Kakashi-sensei.

-I know it's really hard but you have to leave him. Come with me.

-But… Kakashi-sensei! I don't want to…

- Stop! I'll explain to you but if you don't follow me, I will bind you and l'll hang you out out of here. Come you'll understand.

Everybody's get out of the room, Kakashi and I are the last.

I look at Dad, he was staring at me, his eyes full of doubt.

Kakashi's hand tightens on my shoulder.

-Let's go…


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

_**Naruto's POV**_

I was shaking.

Kakashi led me outside, keeping is hand on my shoulder.

I put my mask back in my pouch.

We walked to the hokage monument.

-I'm sorry Naruto.

-Why did you do that? I ask softly

-Do you know the hiraishin no jutsu?

-No

-It's a space time technique created by Yondaime-sama. He was known as the Yellow Flash of Konoha thanks to this jutsu. He needs to put a seal where he wants to go and with this jutsu he can teleport himself to where the seal is. Yondaime-sama was a genius. He thought how to improve this technique. He made a kind of kunai with a seal on the handle. So he could teleport him anywhere these kunai were.

-Kakashi-sensei, I would love to learn this jutsu but… I want to speak with him! He's my father, I want to be with him, I want to know him better. I thought it was impossible and now he's here! Let me go, I want to be with him!

-Naruto! Don't you understand what's going on? When we found you in the forest, you were holding this kunai.

He show me the strange kunai I found in the forest just before Madara went to kill me.

-I found it after my Odama Rasengan hit Sasuke Raikiri. It was next to me under a rock. I saw Madara coming. So I used this kunai to save me.

-This kunai is one of the Yondaime's. He can space and time travel with this. When I was younger than you, he gave me one of these. He told me that the mark on the handle alert him when I threw it. He felt when you used it, he felt your chakra, and he felt you were in danger. He's here now because he felt you needed some help.

-But he should be dead! How do you explain this? I don't want to know how he came to us. I just know he's here right now, and for the first time of my life, I can be with him!

-Naruto… I don't from when exactly he came, but he came from the past. I'm sorry Naruto but he won't know you. If he meets you, and you tell him who you are, it may have a lot of consequence. You may change the past so your future. You might not be born.

-So I mustn't see him? I must let him go?

-I'm sorry Naruto, I wish I could do something for you, but we are in war. Soon the battle will rage again. Be careful, we can be attacked anytime. Don't forget Madara. He wants to have Kyubi. You're the only Jinjuuriki left. Bee-sama sacrificed himself for you. Don't forget about him either.

Sorrow holds my heart as I listen to Kakashi's words. A lot of people could die if I don't be careful.

I'm so close to him, but I can't see him, I must protect everybody by protecting myself. He said he believe in me, I mustn't disappoint him. But it's so difficult. Turn my back at you Dad, its hurt like hell!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

_**Minato's POV**_

Kakashi hold a young guy's shoulder. I know his chakra, it was the boy who had my kunai.

His chakra… so similar…

Not so long ago I was in konoha, in my office.

Suddenly I felt Kushina's chakra trough one of my Kunai. It's like she was about to run out of chakra, in a difficult battle.

I started to panic, she was almost at the end of her pregnancy. Was she in danger? Was it time for my son to be born?

And without any more through I left.

When I opened my eyes, a strange masked man was in front of me. He had the Sharigan but also the Rinnegan.

As he saw me, he retreat, caught a young man and diseappered in a vortex. Who was he? Is he a space and time technique user? I know only one shinobi who can do that. But he was dead. Who was this man?

As I turn I saw another young man. He was holding my kunai. Who was he? His chakra seemed familiar, it was so similar to Kushina's chakra.

Where am I? I don't understand.

I heard foot step, as I looks up, I saw Kakashi.

Impossible! It was like he was older than me.

I disappeared, I needed some time to think about all this. I hid my chakra, I needed to be alone.

The more I through, the more confused I get. Was this time-travelling? How this boy's chakra reached me?

I stayed in this forest for hours without an answer.

Suddendly I felt Kakashi's chakra. He was searching me.

-Kakashi?

-Who are you?

- Don't you remember me?

-You should be dead… Is this Madara's jutsu? I won't forgive anyone who uses this to put us down!

-I don't know anything about this. But I'm alive and I'm here because I used my favorite jutsu. You should be used to this. Can't you trust my chakra, Kakashi? Do you need another proof?

- I need to bring you back with me to meet Inoichi and Ibiki… They will be very interested in you!

He was as suspicious as the little kakashi I know! I sighed

-Ok, if I let you bring me to these two, will you trust me?

-This will depend on what they'll found with you.

I let him bring me to these masters of Torture and Interrogation. I hoped Inoichi still gets information without hurt the prisoner.

-You told me you use the hiraishin no jutsu. But you need to have a seal to find your destination. Where is it? Suddendly asked Kakashi

- The blond boy had it. It was a kunai like the one I gave you on your first Junnin Day as a present. Like this day, I felt somebody in danger. I thought I recognized this chakra. I was wrong.

One thing kept bothering me.

-How old are you now?

- 30 this year. He answered.

IMPOSSIBLE ! 17 years !

I stayed lost in my through, but Tsunade awoke me as she entered the room in the T.I HQ.

-So, who is he? She asked Inoichi

-Hokage-sama, I was about to start. Kakashi remove the cloak, so I can read his mind.

As the cloak fall in front of him, everybody gasped.

-INOICHI! Don't dream and read his mind. I need to know if he IS Yondaime, where did he come from and why he's here.

Tsunade voice brought us to ourself.

-A war is running, right now, we don't have time for dream.

-Yes Hokage –sama.

Inoichi put his hand on my head.

I felt him in my head, I removed all the genjutsu trap to let him have a better acces to my memories.

I tried to show him who I was.

-Impossible!

Tsunade look at the two shinobi.

-What is it Inoichi?

-He's Yondaime, not a corpse on a jutsu! He went th…

- Stop!

Tsunade turned to Ibiki.

-Ibiki I want a room with sound kekkai.

-Yes Tsunade-sama.

-Minato- Tsunade began- You must stay in this room alone. I'm sorry but I need to think about this situation.

And they left…

Alone, in this room, all I can do is to think, about Kushina, about this guy. These two stay in my mind.

I don't understand.

Suddenly, the door open, Tsunade enter the room.

-Minato… your hiraishin no jutsu is really incredible… Inoichi told us about the time travel. You know the Hokage building, there is a little apartment, and you can stay here for a while. Shizune my assistant will bring you some food.

-Thanks you Tsunade-hime! I won't refuse some rest and food… I'm starving!

-BUT! You shouldn't get out of this apartment until I tell you to. Understand?

-Yes Tsunade-hime.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

_**Naruto's POV**_

I'm wandering in the streets, again, think about _him_ again…

I want to see him so badly, I _need_ to see him. I understand why Kakashi don't want me to talk to him.

I must concentrate on the battle, if I don't more people will die.

But how can I do that, when one of the most important people in my heart, I ever met in my life is in the village.

I must see him, I will talk with Granny Tsunade, I will explain to her and to Kakashi, and I must success. At that trough, the pain in my heart lighter a little bit.

I rush to her office. She must be here by now.

-GRANNY!

I yell as I enter the room by the window.

She doesn't even move from her position, and she continues to read the report.

-I expected to see you here Naruto. But I hoped it woulb be later.

-I know my Dad is here.

She looks at me, sadness in her eyes.

-And you also know that you mustn't see him.

-Yes, I know

Now the pain returns, my heart again like a rock in my chest, heavy and about to crumble.

-Tsunade… I begin, not looking at her.

- I must see him. I need him.

And then looking straight in her eyes.

-You know this feeling. What would you do if your brother was here?

-Naruto…

Her anger in her voice barely contained. I hate myself for using such a thing, but I needed to. And I will make anything to see him.

-I need him, Tsunade…

She must have seen my need and my despair in my eyes, and feel it in my voice.

-Minato doesn't know you, and he _mustn't_ know you!

-I won't speak about myself to him! I need to know _him_.

-If he just hears your name, it may change a lot of things.

-I won't tell him!

-You're just like him and speak like Kushina!

-I'll try to hide this! And he didn't seem to see that I'm looking like him!

She sighs.

-Naruto…

She gets up and come to my side.

-Naruto…

-Tsunade. I interrupt her.

- I'm trying to stay alive, to protect everyone. But you know that I can die tomorrow. I don't want to, but we are in war, you know better than anyone, everyday a lot of people die.

-O-Okay…

I turn to face her.

-What?

-You can see him…BUT You will go with Kakashi AND you're NOT allow to tell him anything about the village, you, the Kuybi or the current situation and Madara. Am I clear?

-Yes!

-Kakashi will come to lead you to Minato. Wait for him at your apartment.

I can't believe it! I'll see my Dad the Yondaime Hokage, alive!

-Does he have eaten anything yet?

-No, Shizune was about to give him some food.

-Can I buy Ramen for him? I'm hungry and we can eat together with Kakashi-sensei!

-Ok, go buy the ramen, Kakashi will meet you over there.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

_** Naruto's POV**_

Kakashi helps me to bring the ramen to a small apartment in the hokage building.

Tsunade managed to convince Kakashi to lead me here, it shouldn't be easy.

I knock at the door, my hands are shaking and I'm really nervous.

-Come in!

Just hearing him is wonderful. I'm so happy.

I enter in the room, with ramen in my right hand, I keep the door open for Kakashi who brings the two other bowl.

-Hi! Ramen delivery!

-Ho! Thanks you! I'm starving and I love ramen! Hey Kakashi, did you tell him?

-No, he loves ramen so he eats this every day and this everybody loves it.

-Hey sensei! How come, you don't like it?

-Hum…

Kakashi puts the bowl on the table, Dad sits in front of his bowl. I sit in front of him.

-How are you? I ask

-Well, I'm a bit confused but I'm fine. But you were unconscious last time, so how are _you_?

-I'm ok, I was running out of chakra, but I'm fine now.

-I'm sorry but, can I ask you a few questions?

Before I can say anything, Kakashi speaks:

-Sorry Sensei, but you mustn't know what's happen here. It can change a lot of things.

I look at my ramen, I want to know him, but I don't know where I can begin.

-Can I know your name, boy?

I look at him, again Kakashi speaks for me.

-No. Again I'm sorry but it can change a lot of things.

Kakashi looks at me, and sighs.

-But we can tell you some things if you tell us when you leave, so we can know what can be told without danger.

-It was August, 10, 17 years ago.

Kakashi looks at me, warning me through his look.

2 months before my birth, 2 months before Madara ruins my life.

-So what can you tell me? Dad asks us.

I don't know where to begin, Kakashi speaks for me.

-The boy here, learned how to perform your Rasengan.

Kakashi looks again at me with gentleness

-Whoo! You're good for your age! How did you learn it?

-Thanks! Jiraya-sensei taught me! Can I ask you, how is Konoha in your time?

-Well, I could see Konoha here, is destroy. When I left, the village was fine. Ichiraku is the best ramen shop in the town. Do Jiraya-sensei peeks again, on girls in hot springs?

I giggle but soon, sorrow takes my heart again.

-Yes.

A simple answer can't give him a clue about what happened.

Again Kakashi saves me.

-Sensei, I think this boy wants to know you. For him you're the Yondaime. You're the youngest and most powerful Hokage in Konoha's history.

Dad looks at me surprised but pleased.

-What do you what to know boy?

A few hours after, I begin to know him better, he told me about Konoha, about the war, about his team (Kakashi wasn't very at ease!)

Suddlenly everything explodes around us.

I am thrown against a wall, I hear a lot of screams. Kakashi and my dad were calling for me.

I open my eyes.

There is a hole in the wall, I'm on one side of the room, the other on the other side, a hole in the floor.

Sasuke is in front of me and Madara in front of my Dad.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

_** Minato's POV**_

Everything explodes around us.

The boy is thrown against a wall another boy in front of him. Kakashi is beside me, and a masked man is in front of us. Just a look at Kakashi tells me he wasn't a friend.

- Yondaime Hokage… Minato Namikaze.

I throw one of my kunai at him. It passes through him without hurting him.

-So you don't know who I am yet.

Suddendly, I feel like I'm absorbed by his eyes. I flash to my kunai behind him, to escape his jutsu.

-Like the previous time, you escape!

A move catches my eye, I see Kakashi's running to the masked man, his chidori in his hand.

As Kakashi's attack passes through him again, the man moves and catches Kakashi.

-SENSEI! CATCH HIM!

I run at max speed to him. I'm at his side in less than 1 second. Faster than I think he could do, he escapes outside.

I follow him, Kakashi right behind me.

-He's Uchiha Madara.

He says to me.

-He has attacked Konoha, 17years ago. You defeated him, but he escaped.

The appartment explodes behind us. I see the other boy jumps and avoids some kunai and runs behind the hokage building.

In the streets many fights are running. Lots of explosions destroy buildings and houses.

Konoha is in chaos.

Madara leads us behind the hokage monument.

All of a sudden, he turns around and disappears in his vortex.

I stop, hearing every sounds which could tells me where he went.

I feel a disturbance in the air, and before I could do anything, Madara just appears behind Kakashi, a knife in his hands. His reflexes aren't too bad but his speed can't compete with his.

-Kakashi!

I see the kunai sink in the flesh of Kakashi's back.

Once again I run to him, again he disappears.

I look at the wound, there is a lot of blood but the ribs have avoided the lung to be hurt.

-Sensei, you're the only one who could defeats him. Don't worry for me, save Konoha.

-You should listen to your student, Yondaime. You don't want to lose someone else in the village.

I turn to see him.

Once again I throw one of my kunai in his head. But this time he disappears, my knife sink in the tree behind.

I feel the same disturbance in the air at my right. I throw another kunai just before he appears.

I flash behind him, ready with a rasengan in my hand.

But again his disappears.

-You got me last time with this feint. It won't work this time!

His voice comes from one direction but before the end of the sentence, the sound come from another direction.

-Boys aren't too far from us now.

Again, I can't localize him.

An unexpected explosion surprises me.

Plenty of trees fall at my left.

The hole in the forest allows me to see the boy that came with Madara.

He has electricity's chakra all around his body. It sounds like Chidori's Kakashi.

There are many scratches and wounds on his body. His shirt is torn.

Out of nowhere, a bright light appears, with a very loud screech.

And then a chakra shaped shuriken aims for the boy, he avoids it jumping.

Yet another shuriken is launched from another direction.

Suddenly, a yellow flash appears behind the boy and hit him with a rasengan, throwing the young man through the remaining of the forest.

It was the boy who called me a few hours before.

But this passes my mind as I watch the boy's chakra. I can't see his body, all I see is his chakra, a really strong one. It's yellow and it's moving like fire.

Suddenly I realize: this was the Kyubi's chakra.

How can this boy have Kyubi? Where is Kushina?

-Impossible…

As so many questions run in my mind, I see horror in his eyes. And he disappears in a flash.

In a blink of eyes, he's behind me.

So is Madara.

Blood spreads on the ground.

The boy collapses, a kunai in his chest.

-Oups! I was aiming for the father. I get the boy instead.

Anger and pain run through my body as the information sink in my mind.

-Naruto…

I mutter his name. The name we chose Kushina and me, a few month ago, in my time.

I'm now furious.

Despair increases my chakra's level, and I perform Kage bushin no Jutsu.

Ten versions of me surround Madara, throwing kunai at him.

And ten versions of me flash to him.

Now, there are kunais in every inches of the ground.

He tries to escape

But I flash behind him as he reappears. I grab his shoulder, putting a seal on him.

It prevents him to use time and space technique.

And I slit his throat.

I murmur at his ear.

-You shoudn't have attacked Konoha, but more important. You shoudn't have touch my son.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

_** Tsunade's POV**_

I was in my office, when a bomb exploded

I saw, through the window, Madara and Sasuke in the apartment where Naruto, Kakashi and Minato were.

There were enemies in the village. I saw many fights.

I ran to the entrance of the building.

I saw Sakura fighting 3 dead shinobi. One of them stabbed her in the back, I heard her painful scream. I lost my selfcontrol.

I hit the floor with my fist full of chakra. The 3 enemies were killed in one instant.

Everything in konoha was destroyed again, there were lots of scream and cry, and fighting sound also.

Bombs exploded everywhere.

I summoned Katsuyu to protect everyone, and started to fight.

I was fighting the dead Sandaime Raikage and Yondaime Mizukage when they suddenly stopped moving.

Their body begun to crumble like made of rocks. And the second after, they fell in dust.

I looked around me, to see the same thing happening to all enemies.

I didn't have time to stay in shock.

I headed to the hospital to find it full of dead bodies, harmed shinobi.

Shizune took the lead and carry her task with efficiency.

Suddenly I hear a very loud scream.

-SOMEBODY HELPS ME!

I turn around.

In the middle of this chaos, Minato appeared Kakashi on his back and Naruto in his arms.

Everybody look at him like he was a ghost. But he seems not to care.

Shizune takes Kakashi, as Minato turns to me.

-Help him, Tsunade-hime. Please save him.

I see tears in his eyes.

Naruto's face shivers.

He opens his eyes a little bit, and mutters:

-I… always… wanted to te… to tell you… Tha… Thanks you…Dad…

Minato's tears fall on Naruto's face.

Then he closes his eyes, a little smile on his lips.

I checked his vitals points, and again, and again.

Tears start to fall from my eyes.

-Tsunade-him…

-I'm sorry Minato… he's…

I can't continue.

-NO! YOU MUST SAVE HIM! TSUNADE!

-I'm sorry Minato…

I see him falls on the floor.

I hear a second scream.

-NARUTO!

Sakura pushes me.

-You must be very tired Shishou! Naruto can't be… NOOO!

Some shinobi and civilians start to cry, all pain forgotten. Some even scream in despair.

I'm the Godaime Hokage.

I must be strong. I must show the right path to everyone. I must…

I can't.

Another of my precious person left me.

I feel Shizune's hands on my shoulders, I see Sai, hugs Sakura. Hinata's in Kiba's arm. All of Naruto's friends comforting each other, like a true family.

But _he_ was alone, Naruto still in his arms.

He suddenly disappears.

_** Minato's POV**_

I leave the hospital.

I want to be with him. I don't want to share this so precious time.

He's my son. I waited him for 7 months, and now he here in my arms, dead.

He's mine. He's only mine.

-NARUTO!

I scream my despair.

I want to be with him.

He's mine.

He's mine.

- You have no right to leave me! I should have died in your place!

-He knew that.

I lift my head up and see Kakashi.

Medics seemed to have healed him. But I don't care.

I return my gaze at my son.

- 17 years ago, Madara has attacked Konoha. He used Naruto's birth to take Kyubi from Kushina-san. You stopped him, but you have to save Konoha, so you seal half of it in your body with the Dead Demon seal. Just before you died, you seal the other part in Naruto's body.

-Where was Kushina?

- Extract a Bijû, ordinary kill his jinjuuriki. But Kushina managed to survive. Just to be mortally wounded by kyubi, with you, to protect Naruto.

So, I wasn't here for him.

_We_ weren't with him, all this time.

-Who raised him?

-Nobody. He was the kyubi's jinjuuriki, everyone in the village hated him.

I look at Kakashi again.

-He raised himself… _alone_?

What have I done to you?

-Why did he die in my place? I wasn't here for him, and I caused him so much pain.

-O,e day, Naruto told me, that you sealed a part of yours and Kushina-san's chakra with Kyubi, in him. He didn't know who were his parents. And one day, you appeared in his mind, telling him who you were and why you were in his mind. Soon after, Kushina-san appeared. Thanks to you, he managed to control the Kyubi inside him.

-But…

I start, but Kakashi continues

-He called you, his two suns. You gave him love. And he loved you. It's why he did this.


	12. Chapter 12

** _Minato's POV**_

Kakashi looked at me with sadness.

"Sensei, I must bring Naruto's body back. You can't keep him. He's gone."

I let him take my son. Kakashi was right, Naruto wasn't with us anymore.

I lifted myself up, and disappeared again.

I was now in Konoha's graveyard, looking for Kushina's grave. There were more than when I left. I found one for Rin, another for Azuma. and there was also one for Jiraiya sensei and one for Sarutobi sensei

" So many of you left... So many death since then..."

Suddenly, it was here, right in front of me... Kushina's grave, and mine was just right next it. I couldn't stand it anymore. I dropped to my knees.

In one day, I lost so much...

My team mates are nearly all dead, my sensei were all gone too, my wife sacrificed herself for our son. And now my son saved my life and died in my arms.

The tears began to fall, I didn't care. All my beloved were gone. I lost them all.

I didn't want to stay here. I must return, where everybody was still alive.

I sensed Tsunade behind me. She was exhausted, her chakra was very low.

"Minato, don't leave yet, we need to talk."

I looked at her without moving.

" Come in my office, I want to tell you a lot of things and I don't want it to be heard by anyone but you."

" I don't care anymore, Tsunade hime..."

Suddenly, she was right in front of me, she slapped me hard. Very hard!

"Minato, you're the Yondaime hokage, so get your a** in my office, and right NOW!" she shouted at my dumbfounded face.

It's reminded me of my teenage days with Jiraiya sensei. A small sad smile on my lips, I said :

"You lost your style, Tsunade hime... Before, you would have broken my jaw... But I must admit, for an old lady who healed and protected a lot of people, you have a nice punch! "

"Minato, if you don't want to have more than your jaw broken, you should go to my office. Otherwise, this old lady in front of you will bury you in this graveyard, for the second time."

I felt a shiver through my body.

"Okay, meet me there, I don't want to see other people."

And in a second I was in her office.

She was already here.

"Kage bunshin can be really useful, don't you think? Your son, used to make a lot of them for everything."

I stayed silent, and wait.

"Minato... A lot of things happened here since your death. I think you must know..."

And she told me everything about Naruto, Madara and the Akastuki.

I didn't want to believe her.

" So, I left my son alone endure such suffering... And he didn't hate me?!"

"Naruto was someone who could change the heart of everybody. He was hated by everyone in the village, and now they are crying their hero... And a lot of people used to hate him and now respect him. He wasn't an ordinary boy!

"Why did you told me all this?"

"Your smart Minato, you will use all this... You may go now, I don't think is wise to stay here. And I think you don't want to stay."

I understood what she was offering. A new life for everybody.

So I left...


	13. Chapter 13

_** Minato's POV **_

I was in my office again. It was like nothing happened.

"Thank you Tsunade hime..." I whispered.

I left and reappeared in my house.

Kushina was in the kitchen, eating some pickle. It made me smile, since the beginning of her pregnancy, she started to eat a lot of pickles.

"Hello little Habanero!"

She turned around and smile.

"Hi love. Weren't you at your office?"

"I was but I suddenly needed to see my precious wife..."

I started to stroke her belly.

"How are you? And our son?"

"I'm fine, as you see I'm pretty hungry. Naruto is moving a lot today. He woke me up this morning, he was kicking in my rib!"

I knelt in front of her and put my head on her belly.

"Naruto, Daddy's here, I promise you that we won't leave you and make you happy... You won't have to suffer... I promise"

I felt a move inside.

Still smiling, I looked at Kushina and stood up.

"I need to go to work, I'll be home soon... I love you"

"Have a good day Love"

I left the house and went to my office.

I summoned every jonin and ANBU in the village.

Few minutes later, they were all here.

"Everybody, I need your help to save Konoha. We need to find Uchiha Madara."

There were a lot of noise, everyone was speaking.

"Silence please"

I didn't need to raise my voice.

"We all through that he was dead, but we were wrong. You all know that Konoha has the Kyubi even if not all of you know who is the jinchuriki. Uchiha Madara want to control it with his Sharingan to destroy Konoha. We need to find him before he could do anything."

They were listening with astonishment.

"All I know is a place near Suna. It's a cave in wich, Madara could have been. He's searching for powerful ninja from everywhere, like Orochimaru. We need to find him. You must team with 3 people, one with medical skills, one with sensor chakra type and one for defensive and offensive specialities. If you find anything, just report it to me immediately, don't try anything without back up. I'll give one of my kunai for each team. I must repeat myself, Madara is very dangerous, so please don't do anything alone. The one with sensor chakra type, must search for everything like very strong chakra, and space-time ninjutsu trace. If you need to fight him, and I hope you won't have to do it alone, physical attacks don't work on him. If you try, you will just pass trhough him without hurting him, but he won't miss you. The only way to hurt him is when he solidifies. It happen just a second before his attacks. So we have to be faster and have back up."

There was a dreadful silence, all were trying to think of a plan, but I already have one.

"When one of the team find him, I want you to grab my kunai and think about him. I'll detect your situation and come with the other."

I let the idea of his strength sink in their mind.

"So when we'll gather around him, we must attack with a plan. Those with sensor type chakra, try to find a weakness in his jutsu and protect those with medical skills. The other, pair up with one or two jonin, one for diversion and the other two to aim at him. We'll work in waves, to not let him rest or analyse the situation."

I looked at each of them making sure they all understand the hazardous situation.

"If you don't have questions, then you may go. We'll leave the village tomorrow morning, 6a.m"

In a second I was alone in my office.

There were a lot of thing left to do, first I needed to contact the other village to let them know of our movements, to not start another war and perhaps receiving some help.


End file.
